A Place to Belong
by tigerchick5
Summary: Thrust into a world she didnt want to be a part of, forced into the arms of a man she'd never met, can a young woman come to terms with the world around her and find peace...or more? Rated R for language.
1. New Home

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fic unless I specifically state in an author's note that they are an original character. They belong to KOEI games.**

**Author's Note: I've read a lot of Zhou Yu and Xiao Qiao fan fictions, as well as a couple with Sun Ce and Da Qiao. I'm not sure if I'll do as well as others have, but I'm going to give it a try because the muses say I have to. I am not following the book to write this fic, and I am not following the game, at least not past the part of Xiao and Da being in arranged marriages with Sun Ce and Zhou Yu. So, in most ways, this is an AU fic, because the events and settings are of my own devising. So I'm forewarning anyone who wants to flame because I'm not historically accurate, your critique will be ignored, because this story was not written to follow the way the book says things went. Also, if the attitudes of these characters seem different from the way the book or the movie portray them, be assured it was done on purpose and there is no need for you to correct me, as that will be ignored too. Well, enough of my rambling, on to the story.**

Chapter 1 

Xiao Qiao sighed to herself as she watched the trees and land go by through the carriage window, taking her farther and farther from everything she'd ever known. She still didn't understand why her parents thought it would be best for her and her sister to be wed to the two men from Wu. Wait, she did know, and the thought brought a wry smile to her pretty lips. They wanted to be tied to the Wu Lord and his family, and so they had used their daughters to gain the support of the Kingdom through their marriages to the lord's eldest son, Sun Ce, and his sworn brother, Zhou Yu.

Xiao sneaked a glance at her sister sitting in the seat across from hers, and then realized no sneaking was needed. Da was off in her own dream world, gazing out at gods only knew what and thinking about what was to come. Her sister had had the privilege of meeting her betrothed the week before when Xiao had unfortunately (intentionally, rather) been away at market with a friend. She sighed audibly when she remembered that. Her friends … she'd never see any of them again, and the only girl close to their age in castle Wu was SunXiang, Sun Ce's younger sister. But Xiao had heard rumors that Xiang looked down on most women, thinking lesser of the ones who didn't fight in battles like she did. She was snapped out of her musings by her sister's quiet voice.

"What's bothering you, Sis?"

"You know what is so why ask?"

Da sighed softly at her sister's admission. Didn't Xiao see that it was the best thing for them? At least they were being married to good, noble men that would never hurt them. It could be worse; they could be some fat, ugly bald men that just wanted to rape a pretty young girl. She voiced these thoughts to her sister and got a sharp peal of laughter from the younger Qiao.

"Are you kidding me?! How in the hell do you know these guys are different? Do we know them? No. Do we know what they're like? NO! All we know is what they do on the battlefield, because that's the ONLY thing that gets talked about. They could be masochists or wife beaters or GAY for all we know! I will not trust them like you and I WILL NOT LIKE THEM!" The last bit was said in an almost shout, abruptly silencing the older Qiao, who didn't want to argue with her sister.

Xiao had one of the worst tempers, and she wasn't afraid to buck up to anyone in authority, and religiously did just that on a regular basis. Her attitude totally belied what her beauty made one think about her nature. Both sisters were exceptionally beautiful, and envied by many women around the kingdom. Their nature made people like them instantly, and they had many friends. Until Xiao lost her temper, that is … then people got out of the way fast.

But Xiao's temper quickly faded as she started watching out the carriage window again in an effort to keep from yelling at her sister more, and was replaced by a deep emptiness. She didn't really mind being away from where she grew up. Their parents were the strict type that punished for some of the stupidest things. Needless to say, Xiao was punished a LOT, so she didn't miss that. But away from home and the friends she did have that liked her for who she was … she felt very alone. Even with her sister here she did, because their closeness would soon be split as Da got to know her husband better, because it was obvious she was smitten and would indeed try to do so. Xiao wished she could be like her sister at times like this; so carefree, so unaffected, and so optimistic about everything. But she couldn't be like her sister, so she sat there as the carriage drew her closer to her fate, cursing the gods for being so cruel as to put her in this situation.

Zhou Yu rubbed his eyes as he got up from his desk and went out of his room and towards Sun Jian's office, where he and his sworn brother, Sun Ce, had been called to speak with the man before their 'intended' arrived. He still didn't know why he had agreed to this, but he knew, really. He did it because his lord asked him to. He was very seriously considering retracting his acceptance as he made his way down the hall and entered the office. But then he realized he wouldn't go against his lord. He was too loyal for one, and he didn't have the heart to tell Lord Jian no for another. So, he would go through with the marriage, then retreat back to his rooms and training. He almost rolled his eyes when he met Sun Ce's silly grin. His brother had been to the home of their soon to be wives the week before, and he'd has that silly look ever since. _At least one of us will benefit from this_ he thought to himself. He knew he wouldn't.

"Still sore over what's happening today, Bro?" The tone was one of brotherly teasing, but Zhou Yu wasn't in the mood for games today.

"What's happening is we are marrying a couple of girls we don't even know. Doesn't that concern you a little bit? We know nothing of their character. They could be the town whores and we'd never know it till it was too late and they showed their true colors on our wedding night." Zhou Yu kept his voice amazingly calm considering the emotions blowing through his mind. He couldn't believe he'd agreed to this, and listening to himself point all these things out only made him regret it more.

"Ah come on, you know better. I saw Da myself last week. Picture of innocence. Couldn't even look me in the face without blushing." His brother had that dreamy look in his eyes as he said these things, churning Zhou's stomach.

"Any tavern wench can be the picture of innocence in the right outfit, Sun Ce, but she is still a tavern wench."

"That's enough, the both of you." The tone in Sun Jian's voice allowed no arguments as he started sternly at the two boys from behind his desk. "First of all, the girls ARE innocence itself. Neither have had any contact with the male gender aside from family members and any male merchants they happen to buy goods from. Their parents are very, and I do mean VERY, strict about this issue. So it's not a possibility. Secondly, there is no sense assuming they are going to come willingly into your beds. Yes, it would be their duty once wed to consummate their marriage with you, but neither of you are to force yourselves on the girls. We are bringing them into a peaceful environment where they can feel safe."

"Oh, I'll not force myself on anyone. She can have her own damned rooms for all I care, milord. I've no desire to bed my wife, I just want to get this over with and go back to my normal routine." The statement came from Zhou Yu, whose jaw had set into its own firm line.

"Then stop your bickering at each other about it, anyone listening would think you two were the ones married." This was said in a lighter tone, Jian trying to get Zhou to lighten up and his son to stop his teasing.

He was so much like his mother, cutting up to make everyone laugh. And the boys did love each other like brothers, Sun Ce just knew what buttons would really piss off Zhou Yu and used them as often as possible because the other claimed to be 'calm as a dead sea' and Sun Ce liked making him eat his words. That couldn't happen in this case, though. Zhou Yu didn't need to go into this mad. His wife would suffer and the girl didn't deserve that because of his personal prerogatives. It was with this in mind that he decided to tell the boys his real reason for wedding them to the girls.

"There are powerful lords … dangerous lords, wanting to take these girls because of their beauty, boys. Dong Zhuo has made statements about adding them to his harem and CaoCao wishes to turn them into his personal sex slaves." His words hit home hard it seemed by the looks on the boys' faces.

"They wouldn't! No, never mind, they would … no woman deserves treatment like that." Surprisingly, this statement came from Zhou Yu.

"I know they don't, and I know you boys are honorable and wouldn't force yourselves on the girls, so I agreed to go into this like this because it was the only way to keep the girls together and keep them away from those bastards. You both agreed to do this, but if you want to back out now, tell me now before we make things worse on them." Neither of the boys had anything to say in rebuttal, so Jian nodded and dismissed them, and then went back to his paperwork.

Xiao wanted to run when the carriage pulled through the gates of the Wu castle. Wanted to run and never come back to anyone ever again. She probably would have if it wouldn't have meant leaving her sister there alone. Despite her bitching at Da, Xiao dearly loved her sister, even if she thought she was too agreeable sometimes. They were ushered out of the carriage and towards a man who anyone could tell was the lord Sun Jian. His manner screamed leader. And he also looked a bit temperamental; a trait Xiao thought would do any leader some good. Standing beside him was his spitting image, and by the way Da's demeanor changed, Xiao knew this must be Sun Ce. They were the only two awaiting them when they exited the carriage, so Xiao assumed her intended had backed out and decided that he didn't want to deal with her. Fine by her, she would just be her sister's maid in waiting or something along those lines.

The two men started talking to her sister, and Xiao let her mind wander to places she'd rather be, responding automatically with small sounds as the men brought her into the conversation. They started inside the castle and Xiao followed, again automatically. She then became distracted by the pictures and paintings on the walls, and accidentally started down the wrong hallway from the one the others were taking. She was startled from her unintentional exploration by a firm male grip on her shoulder. Xiao, always armed even if people didn't know it, and already skittish because of what was going on, right away thought this was a threat and reacted in turn. She gripped the top of her fan tightly and thrust it back towards the man behind her, intending to hit his gut but catching him hard in the groin instead. She smirked at his pained grunt, thinking it was just as well, but then realized something was wrong when she caught her sister's horrified expression. She closed her eyes tightly in embarrassment as Lord Sun Jian introduced the man as her soon to be husband, and knew right then even before she moved that she'd had hell.

But Xiao wasn't prepared for what she found when she turned around. She looked up to meet brown eyes lit up with anger and slight pain because of what she'd just done, but that wasn't what caught her attention. The man was gorgeous! A side thought crept into her head that he would make a better woman, but she pushed it aside before it had her smirking again and met his gaze with her own icy one. She would NOT let his pretty face convince her he wasn't an arrogant bastard. When neither one of them backed down from the battle of wills, Sun Ce stepped between them to break their eye contact.

"Zhou, now's not the time, she thought you were attacking her." Sun Ce said to his brother under his breath. He was rewarded with a look of astonishment and Zhou Yu's not so quiet voice.

"Attacking?! She was headed to the maid's quarters, for gods' sakes! I was merely trying to steer her back where she was supposed to be heading since she obviously wasn't paying attention to her direction herself." Zhou said the last part sarcastically, knowing the girl heard him.

Xiao was jerked backwards by her sister before she could start shouting her retort to his comment. She swung around on the girl only to stop dead at the girls pleading, almost teary eyed expression.

"Please Xiao … this is our one chance to be safe and not have to worry about their strict rules ever again … at least give it a chance." Xiao had to strain to hear her sister's words, and sighed in surrender. Maybe she was right … maybe dealing with this jackass was worth it to get away from the whippings.

And so, Xiao followed the others to Lord Sun Jian's office to sign the marriage paperwork, head held high in defiance, eyes shooting daggers at the man called Zhou Yu every time he hazarded an icy glance her way. Xiao was mildly satisfied that he was trying to hide a limp from what she'd done to him. She also made a promise to herself that things were going to get very interesting … and all hell was going to break loose in Wu once she got started.


	2. A New Friend

**Chapter 2**

Xiao almost jumped out of her skin and did audibly yelp when the Sun princess started talking behind her. She had been storming out to the gardens to get away from HIM. Gods, but he was an infuriating man! She should have thrown more of a fit when her parents told her she was going to be marrying the oaf. He was rude, disrespectful, arrogant, cocky, and right now she loathed him so. But now here she was, stopping her retreat to turn around and face Xiang.

"Sorry I startled you, I just came to say good job to the girl that's giving Zhou so much hell, it means there's one less male around this place I have to worry about tormenting."

"He deserves much worse than hell, but thank you, I try."

"That's obvious." Xiang said with a chuckle, and then held her hand out to Xiao.

"Nice to finally meet you, I'm SunShangXiang, but please just call me Xiang, listening to everyone spout off all of it gets tiring."

Xiao shook the girl's hand, slightly surprised that Xiang was even talking to her, much less being this friendly. Maybe the rumors about her weren't true after all.

"Funny that your being so nice to me, we heard you hate most other girls."

"Oh, I do hate most other girls, MOST being the keyword. Kinda hard to hate you though, you'd make a good partner in crime." This last was said with a laugh in her voice, and Xiao was relieved she met the girl's approval.

"Hey, I'm up for anything that causes trouble and makes the guys lives harder."

"Great! This is going to be fun then. I kinda understand what you're going through anyway, my Dad wants to marry me off to the Shu lord Liu Bei to unite our kingdoms, and I'm not so sure about that. I mean gods, he's almost twice my age and I've never met the man!"

"Exactly what I thought on our way here to marry your brother and Zhou Yu … well, except for the twice my age part. But he is eight years older than me, so I don't guess it's much different."

"Nope, but at least you know yours is pleasing to the eyes." The last was said with a snicker.

"I didn't know that on the way here. You could meet this Liu Bei and think he's a god."

"True, but I'd rather meet him before I was forced into his bed, you know?"

"I understand."

"Thought you might, figured you felt the same way. Oh well, we've been dealt our cards, but by gods I plan to make it a bumpy game."

"I'm with you on that!"

And so the girls went out through the gardens, making plans and talking about pretty much anything that came into their minds. And for the first time since they had been sent to Wu, Xiao didn't feel so alone. Maybe her and this Xiang could get to be good friends.

Zhou sat down in the chair in his study with a sigh, praying the headache that girl had brought on would go away soon. What was it she wanted, anyway? He had arranged for her to have her own private rooms away from his and hadn't bothered her since then. She sure made life hell for him though, always finding things to say in passing that sent his temper off. Which was another thing Zhou didn't understand. He had always been a calm man, never letting things people said get to him. That was why he was such an effective strategist for Wu, because nothing made him visibly angry. Until this little waif came to Wu castle, that is. He didn't know what he was going to do with her, and was still thinking on the subject when his oath brother Sun Ce came into the study and closed the door before sitting down across from the desk from him. _Here we go again_ Zhou thought to himself and prepared for the rant that he was about to get.

"Zhou, what's going on with you two? Seems like any time you're within speaking distance of one another your arguing."

"What's going on is she is an immature little girl and likes to push the wrong buttons."

"Surely it can't be that bad, bro."

"Believe me, Sun Ce, I wouldn't argue with the girl if it wasn't that bad."

"So what's she been saying?"

"It doesn't matter, and my head hurts too much to even start thinking about the rather long list that's been accumulated by now."

Sun Ce sighed at Zhou's remark. Why couldn't they just get along? "Alright bro." He turned as he headed out the door, adding quietly, "You know, if you tried talking to her civilly instead of letting her bait you, you might just surprise her into being quiet enough for a decent chat."

Zhou growled to himself as the door closed. Civility was not a concept he was thinking of just now … homicide was more appropriate. He folded his arms on his desk and laid his forehead on them with another sigh, praying his headache would go away soon.

Da met her husband coming down the hall from Zhou Yu's study, giving him a small smile as they got close enough to talk. He was such a sweet man, she thought to herself, not pushing her into anything and even wanting to get to know her better before anything more happened between them. Da was already sure she was in love with him, she had known that the first time she saw him, but it made her even more fond of him to know he was trying to take things slow for her sake.

"Still no luck with them I take it."

"Nope, beginning to wonder if they'll ever get along." Sun Ce lightly draped an arm around his wife's shoulders as they headed back down the hall.

"It'll happen in time … someday they'll figure out they act just alike."

Sun Ce could help but chuckle. "That's the truth. They'll have to stop yelling at each other long enough to think about that one though."

"I'm sure they will."

"Well, I've given up on that for the day, would you like to take a walk around? I know they haven't shown either of you around the place much, and I'd be more than happy to."

"I'd like that, thank you." Da said with another smile, and let him lead her out of the castle.


	3. Affection, Arguments and Jealousy

**Author's Note: I just wanted to thank evryone for the wonderful reviews so far. Glad your enjoying the story. I also wanted to address something that was said in my other fic, This One Love, that I thought should be noted. _arcnine_ made the comment that my dialogues with my stories are way ahead of the time period. This person mentioned that it was alright, but I still wanted to explain myself. I write my dialogues this way on purpose because I live in this time period and cant really write for any other. I know I'm way ahead of them, but to write things like they are supposed to be I'd have to go back in time AND learn another language, lol, because theres really no right way otherwise. So I hope my modernizing their speech is okay with all of you.....but then I guess it is or you wouldnt be reading, hehe.**

****

****

**Chapter 3**

Da quickly made her way away from the argument that was going on down the hall and headed towards the doors that led into the gardens. Her sister and Zhou Yu were arguing again. She couldn't even remember what had gotten it started because her sister and brother-in-law had covered so many different things they all started to jumble together. She'd never seen two people change through topics so quickly in an argument.

She passed through the doors and into the garden with a sigh of relief, then had to bite back a squeal as strong arms wrapped around her from behind and pulled her back against a warm body. She relaxed when she recognized who had her, and couldn't help the small smile that spread across her face. When she turned around she was pulled into a kiss that took her breath away and made her head spin in excitement. Gods but her husband was a good kisser.

"You … are going to … have to stop scaring me … like that." Her words were half breathless and half halted because of the distraction her husband was causing by feathering kisses along her neck as he ran his hands over her back.

"Can't help it, your just too easy to scare." Sun Ce said with a smile, loving the small moans and sighs his wife was letting pass through her lips.

"Mmm Hmm, I know I am, but that doesn't mean you have to startle me all the time." She said, playfully thumping him on the chest.

"I do not all the time, and I make up for it, don't I?" The last was said as he captured her lips in another exploring kiss, earning him more small noises of pleasure.

"Yes, you do." Da said when she finally caught her breath again.

She couldn't help but smile as she thought about everything that had happened. Her and her husband had gotten along wonderfully since she arrived at the castle, and had spent a great deal of time together talking, walking through the gardens and going out to the lake to sit under the big oak tree. She liked that part the best because it was just them without any business or family interruptions and they could just sit holding each other while they watched the sun set. Her husband could be a big cutup when they were around everyone else, and Da loved that about him too because he always made her laugh, but he was so sweet and caring when it was just the two of them that her instant attraction had quickly become love. She wondered sometimes if she hadn't loved him from the beginning and just hadn't realized it till they started spending time alone.

Thinking about their time alone almost brought a blush to her cheeks. It was true that she had decided to share her husband's chambers, but they had not made love yet. Sun Ce wanted to wait until she was settled into Wu and their marriage comfortably and ready to move on to that part of their relationship. She was happy he had agreed to that because she'd been nervous around everyone at first and that would have made things between them less enjoyable. She felt ready to take that step with her husband but was still apprehensive since she was still an innocent and was afraid he would find her lacking in some area or other. She couldn't bring herself to talk about it with him yet, though, so she would just stay silent and wait till the time was right to let him know.

----------------------------------------

Xiao stormed away from her arrogant ass of a husband and headed outside, still fuming from the things he had said. She had asked him a simple question and his smartass attitude had quickly pissed Xiao off and started an argument between the two. She'd had to leave just now to keep from killing him. She didn't know yet where she'd go because Xiang had finally been allowed to have an outing with her soon to be husband so she could find out what kind of man he was before their marriage was made official. Xiao grumbled and kicked a pebble, wishing she'd been allowed the same thing. But no, she'd just been shipped on to her husband and was a married woman before the carriage even got to Wu.

She smiled to herself as she realized the direction her feet were taking her. Gan Ning had mentioned going fishing this morning, so she'd go to the lake and talk to him until she calmed down. He'd turned out to be a good friend as well, always listening to her rant without putting in his own opinions like Xiang did. Xiang had a right to though, Xiao figured. She considered Zhou family and thought the couple was being silly still fighting so badly after a month of the girls being in Wu. Ning let her figure her talk until she figured out what was stirring through her mind, and she needed that right now. She gave him a friendly wave as she caught sight of him, then sat down on the bank beside him with a huff.

"Gods, I hate him sometimes."

"Got into a spat with the hubby again, eh?" Ning said with a chuckle, jerking the fishing pole and pulling in the fish.

"When are we not 'in a spat', Ning?" Xiao said a bit dejectedly, earning a curious look from her friend.

"You act like it bothers you. What's up?"

"I dunno … I just figured it'd have stopped by now and we could try to at least halfway get along."

"Well, sweet, you can't really expect anything to calm down when you both say things to piss each other off on purpose as soon as you see each other every day."

"Yeah, I know," Xiao said with a sigh, knowing Ning had a point. She usually had some comment or other for Zhou when she first saw him in the mornings.

Ning gave her a friendly hug and tossed his line back out for another fish. "Your going to have to find a middle ground where your both calm enough you wont go at each other's throats soon as you meet.

"Yep … I'm working on it, just needed to get out here and calm down to think … thanks for listening." Xiao got up and started back for the castle in a better mood. Maybe she'd figure something out.

"What friends are for, sweet, good luck." Ning said with a chuckle as he went back to his fishing.

-------------------------------------------

Zhou made his way back to his office in a flurry of anger. How the hell could one girl manage to piss him off so much? She'd stood and argued with him for two hours at least and never batted an eye. Gods, but she could be incorrigible. He knew he was as much to blame as he slammed the study door behind him and sat in the chair behind his desk with a growl. He just couldn't help himself, every time they saw each other she made some kind of quip about him that got things started. Apparently all he needed was the wrong way of looking at her to set her off, which was a bad thing.

He crossed his ankles and propped them on top of the desk with a sigh, leaning back in the chair while he thought. He couldn't keep from looking at her for very long was the problem. She was a beautiful woman, one any man would be proud to have. And Zhou was proud … he just couldn't get along with the girl half the time. Her taking off to go to Gan Ning only made things worse. Zhou badly envied their friendship, and was even a bit jealous of how close Ning had gotten to his wife when he himself could only manage to exchange shouts with her.

He ran a hand over his face with a sigh and got up to head to his rooms. He'd never get any work finished tonight with everything else going through his mind, he might as well turn in and pray sleep comes. His mind ran over other aspects of his wife after that. Another problem he was having was his attraction for Xiao. It seemed the madder they got at each other and the more they fussed, the more he wanted to take her in his arms and … he shook his head to clear his mind of that thought. It would never happen, so there was no sense in it. So he contented himself with shedding his coat and shirt and boots and almost literally falling into bed to stare at the ceiling for what seemed an eternity before finally falling asleep. _What am I going to do?_


	4. Meeting the Shu Lord

**Chapter 4**

Sun Xiang watched out the carriage window in apprehension as it took her closer and closer to the Shu castle and her soon to be husband, Lord Liu Bei. She thought about being taken away from her family to marry this man, and that hurt more than knowing she was going to be living in a strange place around strange people. Her family had always been close, and she didn't like the thought of not being able to see them again after her wedding. Maybe she could talk Bei into something …

She blinked out of her thoughts to see that the carriage had parked in front of the steps that led to the doors of the castle, and she noted that she'd never seen such a huge or beautiful place. She hazarded a glance at the two men standing outside, waiting for her to step out of the carriage, and wondered where her husband was. She recognized the man on the right as Zhuge Liang, Bei's strategist, but she couldn't place the other man. She couldn't help but feel drawn to him as she watched them talking quietly to themselves. He was a tall man compared to her, and very handsome. She couldn't tell how long his almost black hair was, he had it tied up underneath the headdress he wore, but she got the feeling it was long, and thought that would look nice. He had beautiful brown eyes too, and she almost blushed at the thought that she could easily get lost in them if she was allowed to be rude and stare into them. She stopped her veiled appraisal as the door was opened by one of the carriage drivers, and took a deep breath before stepping out in front of the two men.

Bei caught his breath at the sight of his soon to be wife. Contrary to the plain tomboy he had heard about with the stories told around about the girl, she was a very beautiful woman. She wasn't too short, but not too tall either, and she was curvy and taught in all the right places. Contrary to the normal long hairstyle that Bei saw on women, Xiang wore her hair short, barely even long enough to brush her jaw line. She kept it held back away from her face with a headband that broadcast her Wu heritage almost as much as her clothing. Thinking about her clothing, and remembering he hadn't yet let his gaze travel below her chin, he allowed himself an imperceptible glance down her body, thinking as soon as he did that he probably shouldn't have. Her clothing hugged her like a second skin, her flowered shirt showing off her ample chest and the sash hugging it to her skin emphasizing her slender waist. Her legs were shown off beautifully by her almost knee length shorts and the stocking-like pants that she wore underneath them.

He had to force himself not to linger on her body long enough to be noticeable, so he looked back up just as her eyes met his own. She had expressive brown eyes with flecks of green running through them giving them an almost exotic look. He thought he caught a look of the same desire he felt in her gaze before she broke their connection and looked around. He couldn't help but wonder who she was looking for when she finally spoke.

"Wasn't my soon to be husband supposed to meet me here?" Xiang wanted to hit the strategist when he let out a hearty laugh at her question, and anger quickly sparked her vision.

"Was there something funny about my question, Master Kong Ming?" Xiang asked sweetly, but with noticeable venom in her pretty voice.

Zhuge had to bite back another laugh at the girl's question, but couldn't wipe the amused smile off of his face as he waved a hand towards his lord. "May I present my lord and your future husband … Lady Sun, meet Lord Liu Bei."

Xiang almost fell back inside the carriage when the words registered. This man couldn't be her betrothed! He barely looked twenty, there was no way he was 31 years old! And gods but he was a gorgeous man. Xiang mentally kicked herself from her disbelief, telling herself that there was no way Master Liang would tell a lie about such an important person as his lord. She grinned to herself as she looked the man over again, not trying to hide the gesture, thinking that marrying the Lord Liu Bei might not be such a bad situation as she had thought to begin with. She thought she almost heard a snicker come from the strategist, but when she directed her attention at him, he bowed to Liu Bei and then her then started moving away.

"Now that our guest has arrived and introductions have been made, I'll be on my way so you can spend some time together," Zhuge grinned openly after he got out of sight of the couple, thinking that things were definitely going to get interesting around Shu. He just hoped his lord could deal with the girl's well-known short temper.

Xiang looked up at her husband after the strategist had left them, giving him a half sheepish grin.

"Sorry about that, I …" she couldn't finish the sentence, embarrassed to tell him she thought he'd look like a wrinkly old man and be grouchy and grumpy.

"You thought I'd look older," Bei finished for her, smiling slightly.

"Yeah … that." Xiang caught her breath at his smile. It wasn't one of those smiles that stay at a person's mouth, always looking made up. Bei's smile lit up his whole face and gave his eyes this adorable twinkle that made him look even more gorgeous than he already was, something Xiang thought wasn't possible till that moment.

"Well, I hope your not disappointed that I don't," Bei said, a teasing lilt to his deep voice.

"Hell no I'm not!" Xiang said defiantly, earning a quiet laugh from her husband that sent shivers along her spine. She was going to have to watch herself around this man or she'd mess up before their wedding.

"That's good to know … now, you wanted to visit and see what you were coming to when you marry me, so I would be more than pleased to show you around Shu castle if you like." This last was said as Bei held out his arm to her, and Xiang nodded and slipped her arm inside his, following him around and talking as he showed her around her future home.

----------------------------

Xiao yelped in surprise when a larger weight bounced into her bed with her, almost squishing her into the mattress, and briefly wondered if her dream had come to life. She had went to bed early that night to avoid a confrontation with her husband, Zhou, and had been having a rather pleasant dream about him coming to her and … she shook her head to clear that thought before it caused the usual blush to come to her cheeks, and looked at her attacker, surprised to find Xiang half sitting on her legs wearing the biggest grin Xiao had ever seen on the girl.

"What in hells got you so happy?" Xiao said grumpily, rubbing her eyes to try and wake up, then clutching the sheets nervously as Xiang bounced on the bed again, almost throwing them both into the floor in her excitement.

"I finally met him, Xiao, and he's SOOO sexy its unreal!"

"You finally met who?" Xiao asked groggily, still trying to get her half asleep mind to comprehend what was going on.

"Liu Bei!"

Besides the fact that the two words were almost squealed right into her ear, hearing Xiang say something like that about the man she just mentioned sparked Xiao's curiosity enough that her mind came wide awake at once.

"Wait … Liu Bei? I thought you said he was wrinkly and old and grouchy? He's what, like twice your age?"

"You'd never know it by looking at him, oooo!" Xiang said, bouncing on the bed again.

"Stop doing that before you dump us in the floor, dammit!" Xiao said agitatedly, but couldn't help but smile at Xiang's sheepish apologetic grin.

"Sorry, but its just such a great day, he was so sweet and considerate. He didn't once act like an undersexed man, which totally surprised me."

"Wow, he's definitely a keeper then. So he's cute?"

"Gods, he's gorgeous!"

"Well then, even more reason you shouldn't worry about your marriage," Xiao said with a laugh.

"Oh, I know I won't now. There's too much to look forward to. Shu is huge and beautiful; it's not going to be such a bad place to live in as I'd thought.

"That's good …" Xiao said before her thought started to wander.

Xiao sat and listened to Xiang talk about her future husband and his castle for a long while, losing track of time as she heard more and more how wonderful it all was. Xiang finally got tired of talking and hugged her friend before going to bed herself, but after she left all Xiao could do was lay in bed and think about how different Xiang's situation was from her own. Xiao couldn't stop the small pang of envy that hit her when she remembered how it was when she first met her husband. Xiao couldn't stay in the same room with Zhou Yu without a fight breaking out, so they'd taken to avoiding each other lately because they were both tired of the fighting and unable to work around it. Xiao sighed loudly with sadness, wondering if they'd ever get past it and get along. And so she fell asleep, her sadness and worry over her relationship with her husband making her sleep fitful and restless, her dreams full of images of their fights and his beautiful, angry eyes.


	5. Sun Ce and Da

**Author's Note: This is a lemon chapter, which means that there are scenes in this chapter of a _sexual_ nature. Since has rules against things like that, I have cut out that part of this chapter. If you want to read that version, there is a link to an alternate account on my user pagewhere you can go to read the unedited version of the story.**

**Chapter 5**

Da finished brushing her long hair out, thinking about the last couple of months since she and her sister had been brought to Wu. It had been such a change from life with their parents. There, all they ever did it seemed was work with nothing to show for it. Here, they didn't have to work at all and they were treated like princesses. Though her sister didn't seem to take notice of the change in circumstances, Da was very grateful for being brought here. She did feel sorry for her sister, though. It seemed Xiao was starting to develop feelings for her husband, but they didn't go anywhere near each other during the day, and when they did they were bickering. They mostly stayed apart, and it made Da sad to see it, because it was obvious they both did care at least a bit for each other. If only they could talk without arguing …

Da looked up from her task to see her husband's reflection in her vanity mirror as he came into the room from the meeting he had been at with his father for the past several hours. She tilted her head up when he bent to kiss her cheek, reaching one arm around his neck to give him what she could of a hug from that position.

"How did the meeting go?"

"Eh, just Pops rattling on about Xiang's wedding and what it's going to do to unite Shu and Wu. Then he had to go over strategies for an old battle to see what needed to be improved with the soldiers and what was fine as is." Sun Ce said dismissively as he started running his fingers through his wife's hair. He loved her hair, it felt like silk running through his fingers and smelled like wild roses. He'd never been one for flowers, but that smell was intoxicating.

"Well, that's your dad for you, he'll get started talking about something and it'll be hours before he realizes its time to stop and go to bed" Da said with a chuckle, closing her eyes to better enjoy the sensation her husband's fingers playing through her hair was causing.

"Mmm hmm, tell me about it. I had to remind him that he'd been yappin' for five hours and he acted like he thought it'd only been ten minutes."

Da laughed softly at the mental image of Sun Jian standing there with the look he must have had. "I'll bet that got you some funny looks, you being the one to speak up instead of someone else."

"Yeah, but I was way past caring by then, I wanted out of there."

"Oh? And why was that?"

"Because I'd much rather be here with you," as he said the words he bent down and placed a light kiss under her ear that caused goose bumps to pop up along her arms.

She wished then that she knew how he figured out that spot was sensitive to touch. She wasn't about to complain though. She'd decided earlier that day when he kissed her goodbye to go to the meeting that she wanted to be with him completely, as man and wife should be. She was just having trouble figuring out how to tell him.

"Bofu … I wanted to talk to you about us … about us being together."

"We are together though, we're married after all." He said with a chuckle, lightly kissing Da's neck. He had to control his own groan at the soft sound she made combined with her smell. Truth was he wanted his wife, badly, but he didn't want to force her into something she didn't want to do.

"No no, I mean together … you know …" If he didn't understand what she'd been saying, he definitely caught her meaning when the blush she had been fighting to control won and crept up her cheeks.

"Oh, I see. We talked about it, luv, and I agreed I wouldn't force you into it. I don't mind waiting till your ready."

"I … I'm just afraid I won't do something right and I-I'll disappoint you." She said, her blush growing brighter.

Sun Ce couldn't leave her sitting like that once he heard her nervous admission. He gently pulled her to her feet and turned her to face him, cupping her face in his hands so that she couldn't look away from him.

"Da, you could never disappoint me. Just because you've never been with a man doesn't mean you're inadequate in the least. I like the fact that you haven't."

"You do?"

He couldn't hide his smile as he leaned down to kiss her gently. "Of course I do … your innocence is something only one man would ever get, and I'm happy it's going to be me that you love enough to give that to. You could never disappoint me because of that. Besides," he said as a slight grin played across his face, "it just means we have a lot of practicing to do." He laughed and kissed his wife's nose as she blushed from her throat to the roots of her hair at that. She looked so adorable when she blushed.

"Well … if that's the way you feel about it … I … I want to … be with you like that, I mean." The last words were said so softly he almost didn't hear them.

"Da, are you sure about that? It's no rush, you know."

"I know, but it's been driving me as crazy as I know it has you, I've just been nervous about it."

Sun Ce pulled his wife closer against him and leaned down to brush his lips across her ear at her admission, saying his words quietly. "Look, we can go slow, and I'll be gentle … I wouldn't hurt you for anything in the world, you know that."

"Yes, I know," Da said with a smile, taking the initiative and leaning up to pull her husband into a kiss.


	6. Library Fight

**Chapter 6**

Xiao was standing in the library … arguing with Zhou again. She could remember what started the fight, but she remembered him saying something that made her throw a book at him, and things had only escalated from there. She couldn't stop her temper, and she couldn't help the thought running through her mind that he was very sexy when he was pissed off. Well, he was sexy all the time, but even more now. She drug her thoughts back to the argument to hear him talking about her nagging.

"Look, if you would pay attention to the world around you instead of locking yourself in that damned study of yours, you might know this isn't nagging!"

"If I had a reason to stay outside my study, believe me, I might just do that." He spat back, wondering what in hells got them into this again.

"Oh, so a wife isn't a good enough reason, that's just priceless, Zhou Yu." If she hadn't been mad, that last bite would have probably hurt her feelings, but she knew if he was anything like her he hadn't really meant it.

Zhou wished he could take back the comment, but it was said and done and too late now, and his anger wouldn't let him even if he could. "If my wife did anything besides argue with me every time she looked at me I might be more interested in being around her."

"Your just don't want to admit that you'd have rather married your books instead of me."

"Xiao, that's ridiculous, would you for one minute stop acting like a spoiled little kid?!" He said, exasperation in his voice.

"Newsflash, genius! I'm only sixteen years old! I AM still a kid! At least I don't act like some grumpy old …" Her words were lost in the squeak she let out when she was suddenly pulled tightly against her husband.

"You can hit me for this later, but I cant take it anymore …" Zhou murmured before capturing his wife's lips in a searing kiss.

All Xiao could do was cling to him as she kissed him back, her entire body lighting up like she'd been set on fire. Right then she didn't care what they were fighting about or what was going to happen next, she just cared about the way her husband was making her feel. When he finally drug his lips away from hers, she had to blink a few times to clear her vision, then she did something that surprised them both. She slapped him.

"How dare you?!"

Zhou let out a quiet chuckle and bent down to gently nibble along Xiao's neck. "I dare, my dear, because I am your husband. I think I've been more considerate than most since your innocence is still intact."

Xiao was having trouble thinking around the little sparks of electricity shooting through her body from everywhere his lips and teeth grazed her skin. He did have a point, he hadn't forced himself on her and he had let her keep her separate rooms like she'd requested. He'd bought anything she asked for without question and aside from the arguments he'd left her to her own devices. The problem was, she was becoming increasingly aware of the fact that she didn't want her own rooms and didn't want to be left to her own devices. She wanted to spend time with her husband without fighting. It was with this in mind that she gently pushed on his chest, then thanked the gods when he pulled back from his teasing without question.

"I … I'm sorry I fight with you so much … if its not too late, I'd like to get to know you without the yelling and jabbing."

"I think I'd like that too, Xiao," Zhou said with a smile, thankful she'd decided to end the fighting.

"Think you'll be able to detach from your books long enough to do that though?" she said with a teasing grin.

"Hmm … I hadn't thought about that … that could prove difficult." He said teasingly. He laughed at her huff and kissed her nose before pulling completely away from her and turning her loose, leaving them both feeling a bit lost.

"Well, lets hope you can bring yourself out of that study for at least a little while every day, otherwise you wont see me, I don't like stuffy little rooms and I'm too hyper to be stuck in one!"

Zhou laughed at the comment. "Very well, I'll be sure to spend time with you outside my study."

"Good." Xiao said with a grin, then headed out of the library. "Xiao time starts tomorrow."

Zhou didn't try to hide the smirk that crossed his face as he watched his wife leave the library. He chuckled to himself as he headed back to his study. Xiao time indeed … things were going to liven up around Wu.


End file.
